Social networking platforms may store data about or otherwise related to users of the social networking platform. These social networking platforms often allow users of the platforms to share data with one another and perform various actions. The volume of data generated that corresponds to the actions of others and the sharing of data with other users of such social networking platforms may be relatively large.